Phasing Magic
Phasing Magic (無形魔法, Mukei Mahō) is a form of caster magic that grants August the ability to move through objects and beings, whilst not being physically affected by them or their structure. Overview August makes the use of this magic to achieve something similar to quantum tunneling; in order to transform himself into a wave of probability and data that, moves in a direction to encounter a physical barrier, which he as a wave function has a high probabilistic chance to be found on the other side. Passing through solid matter is only achieved through the conscious control over the quantum state of every single atom in the user's body, that is granted by his magic, thus making it truly unique. In his quantum wave state, that possesses its own frequency, the user is unaffected by physical barriers, organic matter and even gravity itself, which is why the control over every single atom is so important, as the user risks suddenly losing their footing due to being not under the effects of gravity and given the rotation and angle of the Earth at the time, shoot off into the atmosphere. This control allows for selective phasing, allows August to walk on land while avoiding attacks without sinking indefinitely into the ground or shooting off into space. August can also make objects/items of mass and size no greater than his, be infused with his phasing power granted by this strange magic; allowing him to phase his sword through an opponent's shield and then returning it to its natural solid state at the moment of impact to either stab or slash an enemy while completely neglecting their or their armament's durability. This makes for an interesting magic, as he should be able to slip objects directly into the body of his enemies and then solidifying them; instantly killing them, while not having to deal with their magical enhancement or natural durability. Thus with a sharp blade such as the Sword of Sin, that is wielded by August, that has an edge that is as thin and sharp as a single nanometer; for context, the width of a DNA molecule is about 3nm, August is able to phase his weapon into the being of his enemy and destabilize them on a very genetic level, something he dubs as "Artificial Splicing". Since the conversion from his solid state to his quantum wave state occurs in less than 1/10th of a microsecond, it becomes extremely hard to respond to or attack him since even lightning moves only 0.0009 meters in that amount of time and while he can only continuously utilize this magic for about 36,0000 milliseconds before forcibly dropping out of it, the recharge time for this magic is only about 123 seconds. With the ability to selectively solidify parts of his body at the same high rate as he does when he transforms his body into a quantum wave, he is able to phase through attacks and attack at the same time. However, the downsides of this magic obviously has to do with the amount of magical power it consumes. Partial phasing seemingly costs more magic and even when undergoing full bodied phasing, August can only use it six times a day before passing out. Trivia Category:Caster Magic